Hilfe! Ich bin ein Muggel, hollt mich hier raus!
by Alukaa
Summary: Man landet in der Harry Potter Welt und alles wird gut? Da ist Anna aber anderer Meinung. Aus ihrem verhassten Leben herausgerissen, muss sich Anna als Muggel in Hogwarts durchschlagen. Das sie sich für verrückt erklärt hat, macht ihre Situation auch nicht besser. -'Und mal ernsthaft, Zauberer sind verdammt eingebildet...'-


Hallöchen :D  
Willkommen zu meiner neusten Kreation.  
Oh man, ich wollte schon immer mal eine Fanfiktion aus der Sicht eines OC's schreiben. Und schon immer so eine "OC landet aus dem realen Leben in die und wie meine Anna mit einer Mary Sue verwandt ist, dürft ihr natürlich selber entscheiden. ;)  
Eigentlich ist da nicht viel zu sagen, immerhin soll das hier eine Parodie werden und ich nehme mich beim Schreiben selber nicht wirklich ernst.  
Ihr werdet schnell merken, dass hier sehr vulgär geredet oder gedacht wird. Das ist Annas Schuld ... sie hatte es nicht so mit der Erziehung.

Warnung: Teilweise vulgärer Sprachgebrauch, Canon Charaktere teilweise ziemlich ooc, da Anna ja nicht in die Bücherwelt, sondern in einer Parallelwelt landet. Mögliche Rechtschreibfehler, da ich kein Beta habe. (Bei bedarf wird hier ergänzt) ich werde Anna nicht mit einem Canon Charakter verkuppelt, das kann und werde ich euch versichern.

Nun, das erste Kapitel hier ist nicht wirklich lustig, jedenfalls nach meiner Auffasung, aber es ist nur eine Einleitung.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

_

„Anna!"  
Eine unglaubliche tiefe und laute Stimme weckte mich unsanft aus meinem Schlaf. Ach verdammt, ich hatte gerade so schön von Strand, Sonne, Meer, heißen Typen und Partylaune geträumt, genau das, was mir in meinem realen Leben nicht vergönnt war.  
Immer noch im Halbschlaf tastete ich nach meiner gemütlichen Decke, zog sie mir über den Kopf um mich vor weiterem Lärm und ungemütlichem Licht zu schützen.  
„Man, Anna! Jetzt wach auf, Gott verdammt noch mal!"  
Nun wurde ich auch noch unsanft gerüttelt. Verdammt noch mal, ich will schlafen! Was soll dieses Theater eigentlich?!  
Leicht genervt drehte ich mich um und riss mich damit von der rauen Hand, welche bis dato auf meiner Schulter platziert war und knurrte noch ein wenig vor mich hin, um meinem Peiniger begreiflich zu machen, dass ich nicht geweckt werden wollte.  
Als tatsächlich auch keine weitere Regung meines Gegenübers kam, kuschelte ich mich weiter in die Decke ein, um wieder einzuschlafen.  
Doch ich hatte mich, wie immer in meinem Leben, zu früh gefreut.  
Mit einem so heftigen und plötzlichen Ruck wurde meine Decke von mir gezerrt, dass ich erst gar nicht registriert hatte, was eigentlich passiert war.  
Nach einigen Augenblicken jedoch, in der ich auch brauchte meine Augen langsam an das helle Tageslicht zu gewöhnen, blinzelte ich genervt zu der penetranten Person hoch, welche am Fußende meines … Pardon, seines Bettes stand und noch immer die Bettdecke umklammert hielt.  
„Was soll das, Marvin?!", fing ich auch schon an den Mann vor mir anzuknurren. Sah er den nicht, dass ich noch schlafen wollte?  
Machte es ihm Spaß mich zu quälen?  
Marvin war ja schon immer eines der unsensibelsten Arschlöcher, die ich kannte.  
„Was das soll?!", knurrte dieser mich auch gleich an, „Ich habe kein Bock mehr auf deinen Scheiß, Anna! Weißt du eigentlich, wie viel Uhr es ist?"  
Uhr? Hä? Woher soll ich bitteschön das wissen? Hatte ich ein Wecker im Kopf, oder so? Verdammt noch mal, ich war müde, war erst aufgestanden und er machte hier so ein Radau!  
„Oder noch besser: Weißt du eigentlich, welcher Tag heute ist?!", machte er auch noch weiter, „Nein? Dann kläre ich dich hiermit offiziell auf! Es ist der 3 Juni, kurz vor 12 Uhr mittags, du hast, MAL WIEDER, dein Vorstellungsgespräch verpasst und es ist auch der Tag, an dem es zwischen uns aus ist. AUS UND VORBEI!"  
Verdattert sah ich meinen Freund … nein, falsch, Ex-Freund an. Das war nicht sein ernst, oder?! Der konnte doch nicht einfach so Schluss machen! „Aber … aber … aber …", stammelte ich ungläubig vor mich hin, „Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?"  
„Doch!", kam eine ziemlich kühle und direkte Antwort von ihm.

Seufzend lies ich mich auf die kleine Couch fallen, welche im recht kleinen Wohnzimmer stand, welches zu einer recht kleinen Wohnung meines besten Freundes gehörte, „Danke, dass ich ein paar Tage bei dir schlafen kann, Jul"  
Dieser jedoch sah mich erst schief an und setze sich dann neben mich: „Aber wirklich nur für ein paar Tage, Anna. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, aber ich würde ungern das Fiasko vom letzten Mal wiederholen."  
Grimmig nickte ich, um ihn verstehen zu geben, dass ich begriffen hatte. Mir war nicht wirklich nach Reden zumute. Immerhin hatte Marvin heute unsere Beziehung beendet, mich ohne Frühstück zum Packen gezwungen und dann aus seiner Wohnung geschmissen.  
Ich hatte mein Vorstellungstermin verpasst, hatte keinen Job, keine eigene Wohnung, kein Geld und stand regelrecht auf der Straße.  
Genauso hatte ich mir immer mein Leben vorgestellt, dachte ich sarkastisch, bankrott und mittellos als Obdachlose auf der Straße, die von den Launen und finanziellen Mittel ihrer Freunde abhängig war.

- Wirklich Anna, du kannst stolz auf dich sein. Du hast es weit in deinem Leben gebracht.-

Deprimiert über meine eigenen, sarkastischen Gedanken lehnte ich mich nach hinten und schloss verbittert die Augen.  
„Weißt du was ich glaube?", sprach plötzlich Jul, der eigentlich Julian hieß, neben mir, „Ich glaube du bräuchtest mal eine komplette neue Lebenseinstellung."  
„Und wie soll ich das Bitteschön bewerkstelligen?", fragte ich verbittert, „Ich kriege doch nie etwas auf die Reihe, bin von oben bis unten faul und habe nicht einmal irgendwelche herausragenden Talente"  
Da Julian nach einiger Zeit immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte, öffnete ich meine Augen, stand auf und drehte mich zu dem jungen Mann um: „Dürfte ich bitte deine Dusche benutzen und mich dann hinlegen? Ich bin fertig mit der Welt."  
Stumm nickte er und so erledigte ich das, was ich vorgehabt hatte.

Nach einer halben Stunde lag ich alleine auf der Couch, angezogen in meinem Akatsuki-Mantel, welches ich mir vor langer Zeit einmal gegönnt hatte und nun immer trug, wenn ich alleine war und mich entspannen wollte.  
Julian war längst zu einer Verabredung gegangen und ich wollte nicht weiter nachfragen. Mich ging sein Liebesleben nun wirklich nichts an.  
Aus seinem Bücherregal hatte ich mir vorher noch das dritte Buch der Harry Potter Romanreihe geschnappt und wollte nun eben dieses Buch lesen.  
Das war eine Sache, die ich und Jul mit Leidenschaft gemeinsam teilten: Unsere Vorliebe für die Harry-Potter-Welt. Nur im Gegensatz zu mir konnte er sich jeden erdenklichen Fanartikel dieser Fandom kaufen.  
Hätte ich bloß auch einen Job und so viel Geld …  
Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an mein mickriges, sinnloses Leben verschwenden zu wollen, klappte ich das Buch auf und begann zu lesen.

Es war still um mich herum, mein Körper fühlte sich schwer und träge an, Luft bekam ich kaum noch und generell schmerze jeder Muskel in meinem Körper. Begleitet wurde dies auch noch von pochenden Kopfschmerzen.  
Musste wohl der Grund gewesen sein, weswegen ich überhaupt aufgewacht war. Wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, wachte ich in letzter Zeit öfters unruhig auf.  
Wann war ich überhaupt eingeschlafen? Hatte ich nicht gerade Harry Potter gelesen? War ich beim Lesen eingeschlafen?  
Ich schlief in letzter Zeit zu oft und zu lange für meinen Geschmack. Ich vermutete wohl, dass es an dem Stress und an den Depressionen lag, die mich plagten. Ich war natürlich kein Psychologe, so richtig konnte ich das jetzt auch nicht einschätzen.  
Wenn ich so richtig darüber nachdachte, wollte ich jetzt auch nicht ernsthaft aufstehen. Mal wieder.  
Aber wirklich, was will ich in der Welt eigentlich noch? Ich hatte keine Lust, mich mit meinem Leben jetzt konfrontiert zu sehen. Mir wäre es wirklich lieber, wenn ich noch einige Zeit der Realität entfliehen konnte, also versuchte ich meinen Körper zur Seite zu drehen, um mich in einer gemütlicheren Position zu bringen.  
Ich musste jedoch irritierenderweise feststellen, dass ich diese träge Masse, was sich Körper nennt, gar nicht bewegen konnte.  
Was zum …?  
Langsam versuchte ich meine Augen zu öffnen, um meine Situation zu verstehen. Kniff sie jedoch gleich wieder zusammen, da mich das unglaublich helle, unnatürliche Licht nicht nur blendete, sondern auch meine Migräne ins unermessliche förderte.  
Nicht einmal vor Schmerz stöhnen konnte ich. Oder mir mit einer Hand deswegen an den Kopf fassen.  
Was zum Kuckuck ging hier vor? Hatte Julian mir, aus Spaß, eine betäubende Droge eingeflößt?  
Aber das passte nicht zu dem ruhigen Kerl, denn ich kannte. Mal abgesehen davon spürte ich meinen Körper klar und deutlich. Zu deutlich, für meinen Geschmack.

~ Na wenigstens logisch denken kannst du noch~

Was war das? Woher kam diese Stimme? War die gerade eben wirklich in meinem Kopf? Toll Anna, jetzt hast du es offiziell, du gehörst in die Klapse.  
Nun hörte ich diese Stimme auch noch gehässig lachen und mir lief ein kalter Schauder den Rücken entlang. Oder vernahm ich diese Stimme in meinem Kopf? Genau wusste ich es nicht und konnte es auch nicht richtig zuordnen.  
Ich spürte, wie mir auch noch übel wurde und langsam war ich mir sicher, dass ich in einer Art Hölle gelandet war.  
So viel Leid konnte ein Mensch doch nach einem Schlaf gar nicht haben, oder? Oder träumte ich noch?  
Nein, warte, das passt nicht zusammen. Wenn ich träumen würde, würde ich sicherlich keine Schmerzen haben. Und wenn das hier ein luzider Traum sein sollte, was ich irgendwie bezweifelte, dann wünschte ich mir sofort, dass diese Schmerzen verschwinden würden!  
Doch nichts dergleichen geschah und irgendwie merkte ich, dass ich langsam panisch wurde.  
Ich versuchte erneut meine Augen zu öffnen, was unglücklicherweise nur dazu führte, dass ich sie dank einer neu ausgelösten Schmerzenswelle in meinem Schädel wieder zusammenkniff.  
Fuck!  
Was sollte das? Mach, dass es aufhört! Lass es aufhören! Ich will, dass es aufhört!

~Du willst ziemlich viel, oder? Erst willst du aus deinem Leben verschwinden. Dann willst du weiterschlafen, vorhin wolltest du dann doch aufwachen und jetzt willst du wieder, dass es aufhört?~

Woher kam diese gottverdammte Stimme? Und warum klang sie so amüsiert? Was ist das für ein Sadist, dass da in meinem Kopf mit mir spricht?  
Und wieder dieses Lachen, dass mir auf skurrile Art und Weise Angst machte.

- Wer bist du und was willst du und was soll das hier werden?!- versuchte ich dann irgendwie innerlich diesen … Was auch immer … zu fragen. Was sollte ich auch machen? Meinen Mund kriegte ich, warum auch immer, nicht auf und konnte dementsprechend nicht sprechen.

~ So viele Fragen von so einem unbedeutenden Ding wie dir, tse, tse, tse~

Wollte mich dieses Viech verarschen?!

~Viech?~

Uii, nun klang es sauer.  
Warte mal … Das Teil konnte meine Gedanken lesen? Heilige …

~Ich bin weder ein ‚Viech' noch ein ‚Teil'~

Aha, knurren konnte es also auch. Es war definitiv eine Personifikation von irgendwas. Nun musste ich nur noch herausfinden, ob diese Personifikation extern oder intern meiner Wahrnehmung stattfand.

~ Du findest das jetzt auch noch lustig? Wenn du willst halte ich dich hier noch länger fest als nötig~

Bitte nicht …  
Moment.  
Das Ding war dafür verantwortlich? Langsam aber sicher wurde ich sauer. Was bildet sich dieses arrogante, sadistische Teil ein?

- Mach, dass ich hier wieder wegkomme!- versuchte ich nun zu befehlen, was blieb mir noch anderes übrig?

~ Nichts lieber als das. Aber dann würdest du zwischen den Dimensionen gefangen bleiben und für immer hier feststecken. Willst du das?~

Ich musste das Gesagte erst einmal richtig verarbeiten. Hatte das Teil gerade von ‚Dimensionen' geredet? Und warum klang diese Stimme schon wieder so amüsiert und gehässig? Und was heißt ‚für immer'?

~Mädchen, bist du wirklich so dumm?~

War es nun frustriert, oder was? … Hat es mich gerade dumm genannt?! Das Ding provoziert mich wohl absichtlich, oder?

~Wenn du jetzt aufhören würdest dich wie die Queen aufzuführen, könnte ich dir endlich mal erklären, was hier gerade mal passiert.~

….

~Manchmal hasse ich meinen Job~

-Ich warte, also, was geht hier vor sich?-

Ernsthaft, erst sagt es, es würde mir alles erklären und dann beschwert es sich über seinen Job? Ist das meine Schuld, oder was?

~Ja ist es. Kann ich jetzt anfangen, oder nicht?~

- Ja, mach schon-

Ich merkte, dass ich ziemlich gereizt war.

~Also, du bist ebengerade mitsamt Körper und Zubehör aus deiner Welt gerissen worden. Warum das passiert ist, weiß ich nicht, aber es ist meine Aufgabe, dich sicher in eine angrenzende Welt zu bringen. Würde ich das nicht machen, würde sich dein Körper, dank dem Druck des Raum-Zeit-Kontinuums in tausend Stücke aufgelösen. Kapiert, du unterbelichtetes Wesen? ~

Äh, bitte was? Ich musste wohl doch träumen. Oder unter Wahnvorstellungen leiden. So etwas war doch nicht wirklich möglich, oder? Wahrscheinlich saß ich gerade in irgendeiner Gummizelle, komplett fernab von der Realität und sabberte vor mich hin, während mich Psychologen und Aufseher beobachteten und gelangweilt meinen Zustand dokumentierten.

Die Personifikation, oder was es auch immer war, schien diesmal nicht auf meine Gedankengänge einzugehen, denn es sprach weiter, als ob es das Normalste auf der Welt wäre.

~Leider scheint es kein Weg zu geben, dich in die Welt zurückzuschicken, aus der du kommst. Wirklich, ich hätte dich liebend gerne in dein eigenes, erbärmliches Dasein zurückgeworfen, jedoch ist es mir nicht möglich, also setze ich dich da ab, wo dein Körper sich am besten anpassen würde. ~

Irgendwie kapierte ich das Ganze nicht. Aber eigentlich war es mir auch egal. Das Ganze spielte sich doch eh nur in meinem Kopf ab, ich war eindeutig verrückt geworden und es war alles nicht real.

~ Gleich wirst du merken, wie real das ist.~

Ahh, also jetzt doch auf meine Gedankengänge eingehen? Und warum nimmt es diese so persönlich? Fühlt es sich in seiner Existenz angegriffen? Ich versuchte mit Absicht das Teil nicht persönlich anzusprechen, schließlich war es doch für meine ganze Bredouille hier verantwortlich.

~Verantwortungsloses Mädchen! Wäre ich nicht an diesen dämlichen Vertrag gebunden, würde ich dir hier nichts erklären und dich deinem Schicksal selbst überlassen. Als tausend Einzelteile zwischen den Welten!~

Natüüürliiich. Als ob ich dieser imaginären Person jetzt auch noch Glauben schenken würde. Sollte ich an dieser Stelle jetzt Angst bekommen?  
Ich merkte jedoch, wie die Schmerzen plötzlich stärker wurden, und bekam immer mehr Probleme mit meiner Atmung.  
Verflucht! War das normal? Passierte so etwas, wenn man unter Wahnvorstellungen litt?

~Nein, tut es nicht! Und jetzt pass gefälligst auf. Die nächste Welt, in der du landen wirst, ist dir aus Büchern bekannt. Ich hätte verhindert, dass du ausgerechnet dort landest, aber Vertrag ist Vertrag. Und nein, du leidest NICHT unter Wahnvorstellungen! ~

- Wovon zum Teufel sprichst du da?! In welche Welt? Und was für ein Vertrag?-

~ Die Queen kann also doch fragen. Ich werde dich aufklären. Du landest in deine heiß geliebten Harry Potter Welt. Was du dort anstellen wirst, ist mir persönlich zwar egal, aber sei gewarnt: Wehe du erzählst auch nur einer Person dort, was du über den Handlungsverlauf der Welt, in welche du jetzt landen wirst, weiß. Keine Totenvorhersagen! Keine Vorhersagen über den Ausgang des Krieges und versuch erst gar nicht irgendwelche Leben zu retten. Spiel nicht Gott, wo du keiner bist! Und jetzt verschwinde du inkompetenter Mensch!~

Bevor ich auch nur einen Satz, von dem was ich gehört hatte, verarbeiten oder gar richtig erfassen konnte, wurde ich plötzlich durch irgendwas hindurchgezogen und ich merkte, wie ich mein Bewusstsein verlor.  
_


End file.
